Light emitting diodes, in particular organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), are typically manufactured on glass substrates in order to obtain protection against water and oxygen influences and thus to guarantee a long life time. However, bending an OLED arranged on a glass substrate is not possible since the necessary high temperatures which are required to melt glass would destroy the organic layers of the OLED. The US 2006/0273304 describes a light emitting diode with a curved surface with an encapsulation cover.